1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking plug system and more particularly pertains to being removably positioned in a fill tube to insure the integrity of the contents of an oil reservoir, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plugs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, plugs of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing contents through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,871 filed Apr. 14, 1981 to Rojotte relates to an Oil Plug Temperature Gauge.
While this device fulfills is particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a locking plug system that allows for being removably positioned in a fill tube to insure the integrity of the contents of an oil reservoir, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the locking plug system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being removably positioned in a fill tube to insure the integrity of the contents of an oil reservoir, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved locking plug system which can be used for being removably positioned in a fill tube to insure the integrity of the contents of an oil reservoir, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.